Who Said?
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: The daughter of one of the richest men in the world decided to run away one day, but crosses and issue. A middle class boxer who has already met her before, rescues her one day in that issue, and him - unaware about her being a run away rich sweetheart, chooses to help her. But, in between the eye contact, small, deep talks, they fell in love; when both of them said they couldn't.


Ha ha, I am such a disappointing writer. I always start things, and never finish them; as much as I try too, I end up being pessimistic. Enough about me, lets get started on this story!

**Summary: The daughter of one of the richest men in the world decided to run away one day, but crosses and issue. A middle class boxer who has already met her before, rescues her one day in that issue, and him - unaware about her being a run away rich sweetheart, chooses to help her. But, in between the eye contact, small, deep talks, they feel in love; when both of them said they couldn't. **

**xx I do NOT own Fairy Tail, only the plot and OCCS xx**

* * *

**Typed on: March/21/2013** **at 5:35 PM**

**Words: 5,000**

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

**Normal POV**

_Lucy looked out of the carriage window as it rode on the bumpy road. She stared in awe of the scenes that she passed; people talking and dancing, kids playing with old people, a man and woman kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. It was a beautiful scene, she had to admit. Though, her father - who sat besides her doing to same action - would have said other wise. He would have told her that when they went to Paris last year, it lit far more beautiful than the medium sized town they resided in._

_"Father, where are we going, exactly?" Lucy asked, not taking her eyes from the window. _

_The sound of clothes being shuffled around and a grunt was let out from the man that adverted his eyes to his daughter. "Today, I have to attend a meeting in the town hall, so you will be allowed to see the town - with an escort of course, Lucy." the father replied. _

_Not another word was spoken, but, Lucy felt happiness burst inside her. For once, in her life, was she allowed to venture into the town she lived in her whole life but never got to see! The furthest she ever traveled into the town was . . . never. She has never left her house, she isolated, more like her father isolated her inside the large mansion they lived in. A genuine smile replaced Lucy's thin lined lips and she played with her hand in anticipation to roam free into the town the moment the carriage stopped. Which, within minutes, happened. _

_The door was swung opened for her, and she was lifted out of the carriage and onto the ground. Her father watched as his daughter exited from her seat and he told her, "In an hour, come to the town hall, Lucy.", and she only nodded in response. _

_Once the metal carriage door behind her was shut and Lucy heard the coach/__carriage ride off, she observed her surroundings. She couldn't help but feel a bit . . . left out? Different? The people around her wore simple clothing, while she wore a knee length blue dress, which had gems plastered on the shoulders. And on the feet of Lucy, she had fancy heels in which she didn't even know the brand name of. Everyone else also had someone to talk to, she had no one. She was a complete foreigner, alien to these people. _

_No wait, every body else was an alien to her. They were almost like an unknown species to her, and she meant it in the least offending way. _

_The brown, large orbs of Lucy scattered around the area, trying to see which was she should travel first. Many people that had walked by her gave her sympathetic glances, seeing Lucy's lost expression. _

_After a few minutes, she decided that it was best to ask someone for suggestions. _

_'It's for the best, no matter the pride.' Lucy mused._

_So, as going to her thoughts, Lucy grabbed a female stranger's hand quickly. "Excuse me," she said, hoping the lady would be kind and not push her away; and she didn't. The woman simply looked at her, waiting for the blonde, some-what snotty looking youth to say something. "I was wondering if you have any ideas of good places to see in this town. I'm a bit lost." Lucy told her, saying the last part sheepishly. _

_"Down that path," the stranger said, pointing to a street that held the sign, MISK, "you'll see a lovely mall. I think you'll like that place." the lady suggested, keeping her index finger on the strange street sign._

_"Is there a book store there?" _

_The woman gave Lucy a bewildered look then slowly shook her head, "Yes there is, are you planning to go there?" _

_"Yes I am." she replied seriously, aggravated on how the older woman judged her. Sure, Lucy had to admit that she looked like a snotty, rich, brat sometimes because of her appearance - however, she was not one. Lucy was fond of reading, yeah, she stilled loved clothes, but she's rather have a a closet of books then clothes any day. _

_The lady finally got Lucy's tone of voice in her head and said in a flat way, "Okay."_

_"Okay? Whatever, thank you though. Have a nice day." Lucy said in a bit of a rude way. Then, without hearing anything back, Lucy scurried down the street that had the sign, MISK._

_The dress around Lucy made it a hard to run to the mall, and she made a mental note to buy some comfortable clothes before leaving the mall. However, Lucy managed to get to the mall entrance without tripping or causing any trouble to herself; that would have been embarrassing. _

_When the door was pushed open right when Lucy was about to enter, she let out a squeal. Quite a loud one too. The person that pushed the door felt alert and rushed over to the female that let out a squeal of fear. _

_"Are you okay? Did I cause the door to hit you anywhere?" the person said in a deep, husky voice; making Lucy look right up to their face. The moment Lucy looked at the person, she blushed lightly at the view. The person happened to be a male, and a handsome one, too. Much handsomer than her last boyfriend; who won a modeling contract and all. He had pink hair, which fitted on how some how. His onyx eyes pierced into her, and she felt butterflies. He had sharp features, toned muscles (as she can see as they practically rip through his shirt), and his face held one of the cutest grins ever. _

_"Looks like you're alright . . . oh, nice costume, too." the male complimented, eyeing her dress, hair, and shoes. _

_Lucy blushed harder in embarrassment, he thought this was a costume - did she look silly in it?! But, she went along with it. __"Thanks, I'm going to return it though." Lucy told him, making slow strides to the door again._

_"Return it, huh, are you sure you're in the right place though? This mall does not hold any stores that sells those kinds of fancy costumes."_

_"Oh, no . . . my friend works here and this is hers - she let me borrow it and now I'm giving it back to her." _

_The pink haired male blinked then laughed, "You sure are some thing, weirdo! " he exclaimed._

_Lucy let out a dry laugh, not sure what was funny. The words she said had no humor in them, so why was he laughing? And why did he call her "weirdo"? She didn't say anything else and moved faster to the door, she couldn't get through though. The stranger was blocking the door way. _

_"Can you please move aside, Mister?" Lucy asked politely. _

_The male crossed his arms then grinned wider, "Nope, not until you tell me your name. I'll tell you mine, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. . . ?" he introduced himself. Lucy let out a tedious sigh, "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Now, please excuse me." she responded and shoved her way past him rudely._

_However, they both thought the same thing, both of their names sounded familiar to one and another. _

_"Lucy, huh? Nice name, Lucyyyyy." he rolled her name on his tongue as she walked ahead of him and into the mall. Lucy rolled her eyes and glanced around the mall and stores. She saw some apparel departments; her eyes landed on a book store not far from her though. _

_"Well, I'll see you later, right, Luce Goose? Get it, like loose goose, because you seem lost." Natsu snickered, and Lucy only cringed at the lame joke. She waved her left hand representing: Alright, alright, go now. And then she walked off, and so did he. _

_Now, she was alone and she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. It was a stupid feeling to her at the moment, she would always feel lonely, but this time, she found it stupid that it would appear in her heart. Did she miss that lame pink haired idiot? Of course not, she didn't care about him one bit either. Did she want to talk to someone? Not really, she wouldn't be able to understand. **So why was she lonely? She didn't quite understand either. **_

_Her feet carried her over to the book store, but, she was disappointed when she got there. All she saw were books that she has already read and there was some books she didn't, but she wasn't interested in them and didn't want to get lost in them. _

_Next thing she knew, she found herself bored of the books - for once- and she walked out calmly from the uninteresting place. She was going to venture off in town, hoping to not run into the idiot again. She doesn't think she can live through another dry joke._

* * *

**Normal POV - With Natsu **

_It was strange, how he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was still trying to find out where he had heard her name before, but he couldn't put his finger on it._

_Natsu was strolling randomly around the town, not sure where was he going; but hey, when was he ever sure . . ? He had bumped into a couple of people, though most tended to avoid him, knowing his job and reputation. _

_"Oh, Dad! Look, it's The Dragon! Dad, look. I'm going to be like him, one day!" he heard a teen no other than 12 shout to him. It didn't cause him to stop walking, but it did make him glance at the kid. The young boy had blonde hair, which reminded him of Lucy, and blue eyes. The boy made eye contact at him and he smirked, "I'm going to beat you one day, Natsu the Dragon! Just you watch!" he said with confidence. _

_A happy smile appeared on Natsu's face, "I'd love to see that happen some day. You might be the first person that can actually beat me!" he told the young male with a wink before continuing to walk off. _

_As he did, his mind wondered back to Lucy; he wondered if she returned the weird dress yet and if she was wearing normal clothes now. Either way though, the second he sees Lucy, no matter what she's wearing, he would recognize her immediately. He had memorized her deep chocolate eyes, hair cut style, and smile. Also smell too, if it wasn't so creepy, he would have told her how she smelled good. _

_Then, for the umpteenth time of the day, he bumped into another person. _

_"Ah, sorry! I'm in a rush." the person said then dashed off. The person wore a blue dress, and was holding some brand name shoes in her hand as she ran. He also knew that voice right off the bat; Lucy. Lucy had just crashed into him, even though it was just a second clash, he swore they made eye contact. And if that is nothing to her, it sure was something to him. He loved her eyes already, but they reminded him too much about someone's else eyes. _

_Suddenly, a pair on ocean blue eyes flashed before him and it stared dully into his eyes. And bitter sadness dawned over him. Now, he knew why he loved them, it's because it reminded him of another person he loved. Lisanna, his old friend that went missing years ago . . . _

_He shook his head, trying to get the bad thoughts out of his head, they people around him thought he was insane. And they were probably right - he was insane. He was a mad man. . . . now here's another secret of his; he doesn't enjoy fighting/boxing. No one bit, he doesn't like hurting people that never gave him a reason to hurt them. It was the only way for him to keep his sanity in check though - that' was why he was insane. Ironic, kind of. Fighting excessively, which made him a lunatic, but it kept him sane and not lose his mine like a lunatic. Ironic. It really was . . .  
_

_Then, interrupting his thoughts, his phone rung. Which he found lucky, because he never liked thinking about himself, especially deep thinking. Over thinking is never a good thing to do. _

_He picked up his phone from his pocket and answered the call, "Ah, 'ello?" _

_"Natsu, this is Gray. I got you a fight for tonight." his best friend said in a hush voice to him. Natsu let out a 'tsk' before fully responding, "Alright, what time? And where?" he asked curiously, Natsu seriously had some emotion he wanted to let out.  
_

_"Tonight at 10 PM, at Dog Dump*." Gray answered, still in a whispering tone. Natsu raised one eye brow, "Dog Dump*, that's some place to fight. There's a lot of policies that patrol around there, did you so a background check and all on this guy?" _

_There was a long pause then a groan, "Yeah, and it's not a guy, it's a girl actually. The girl is cool though, I talked to her for a bit. Her name's Erza Scarlet." he informed Natsu, recalling the talk he had with the red head girl. Natsu frowned, he rarely fought girls, and he honestly always had trouble hitting girls. _

_"She said you don't need to hold back on her, because she isn't." Gray said, as if reading his mind. _

_Natsu scoffed, "Me? Hold back, please Mr. Fullbuster. I wouldn't dare." he lied._

_"Okay, sure you won't. See you tonight then. Remember 10 PM at Dog Dump." and with that, the line went silent and Natsu checked his watch - it was already 6 PM, "Mind as well go practice." he muttered to himself as he dropped his phone back into his pants pocket. _

_The sky was slowly getting darker, and the sun was beginning to drown into the horizon. Natsu quickened his pace to his house, where a punching bag hung in his bedroom waiting for him impatiently. However, with Natsu's fast legs and long strides, he got to his house in no time, and he didn't waste any time getting in his home either. The door was pushed open by his callous hands and roughly shut when he entered. _

_As strange as it seemed, Natsu skipped to his bedroom, eager to practice, though he barely needed it. He was practically a pro, and he would have became one; if the government haven't told him that he's too dangerous to fight. Sadly, it was illegal for him to have not-so-legal official fights . . . he did it anyways. _

_Once in his room, he ripped off his shirt and took off his shoes, grabbed the pair of boxing gloves on his dresser, and leaped in front of the punching bag. _

_He was ready, ready to fight whatever came at him. His right hand went up, and he did a right hook to the punching bag; then jabbed the heavy bag with his left hand. He continued to practice, taking breaks now and then, before he heard his phone ring again. _

_"What is it, Gray?" Natsu __croaked, sweating and gulping down water._

_"Aren't you in a happy mood . . . Well, whatever, are you ready? It's 9:40 and you're not even here yet." Gray hissed, tapping his foot on the concrete floor, which echoed off the empty store walls. _

_Natsu's eyes grown wide and he looked at the alarm clock besides his bed, "Shit! I didn't even realize that - I'll be there in five minutes." Natsu stated and snapped his phone shut. In a very fast way, Natsu put of his shoes, a thin shirt, his pair of boxing shorts, and gloves. Then he dashed out of his room and rushed to the front door, opening it, locking it, then closing it; running off the moment he did. _

_The air around him made him shiver slightly due to his quick running, and the sky was pitch black; with stars sprinkled around it. _

_Within ten minutes, not five, Natsu reached the abandoned store and sneaked in, hoping not many polices will be out tonight watching the streets. No one was in the store, so he knew everyone was already down stairs, waiting for a fight. And he was sure as hell going to deliver one. _

_He scurried downstairs to the store basement, hearing some mumbles and shouts already. _

_"You can't beat Natsu, you red head!" a man shouted._

_"Your boobs aren't going to weaken him!" another man yelled, making Natsu chuckle lightly. _

_Then, everything went silent, Natsu had entered and was in full view. The audience suddenly went wild, but Natsu paid no attention to them; only to his opponent. And boy was he surprised when he saw her. She had long, tied up red hair, eyes that could kill, very large breasts, and . . . her arms didn't look so scrawny like he expected, they were a bit thin though. _

_"Hello, Natsu." she greeted, already in the boxing ring. Natsu went through the strings and got in, now closer to her. _

_"Hey, E. . . Erza, right?" _

_The female nodded, "And I am also your foe, do not expect me to hold back." she warned him. _

_Natsu shrugged, "Didn't expect you too, because I'm not either." and with that said he got into a fighting stance, so did she. . ._

_"I will beat you, Natsu Dragneel." she growled at him._

_Natsu only gave her a 'tsk' in reply, before the crowd grew wild and the fighting has began._

* * *

**After the fight - With Lucy - 11:00 PM**

_To say Lucy was just scared was in understatement, she was terrified. The town lights around her lit the streets, but she was alone on the streets. Or so she thought, because while looking around on where to go, a hoarse voice whispered, "Where is a beautiful girl like you going?" _

_The whisper wasn't too far from Lucy's spot, so all she did was freeze, she had no idea where to go even if she ran away. __Then, two callous hands grabbed sides and pulled her closer to a larger body than hers. Lucy held in her breath and hoped that her heart will stop pounding. Her body trembled slightly, and she whimpered as she felt a hand lower down to her area. _

_"Would you like to play, sweetie? Of course you would, all you sluts nowadays do." the harsh man muttered by her cheek, his breath had the stench of alcohol and despair. Not sure if it was safe to answer back, so she didn't reply. However, she regretted it right after making the decision; she felt his index finger move under her skirt. Lucy shook her head around, "Stop, stop!" she yelled, only to be thrown onto the floor.  
_

_A yelp escaped Lucy's lips as her body contacted onto the hard ground roughly. _

_"Shut it! Don't make any noise, you don't say one thing and I won't kill you." he threatened, Lucy had a clear view of his face now. And she did her best to memorize it; he had long black hair, red eyes, and multiple piercings. _

_"Geehee, you're pretty cute. You must be fun, and from what I saw before, you're pure . . . . lets corrupt that innocence, shall we. ." the way he said it made Lucy shiver - in fear, of course. _

_Lucy, still on the ground, tried to slide herself away from the dangerous person. But with every movement she made, he did also. Sooner, Lucy realized that there was no progress in escaping, so she stopped and tried to crawl away as fast as she could; the male's hand only grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back. _

_"You will not be going anywhere, you whore." he growled and forcefully threw her against a brick wall. A scream choked in Lucy's throat, begging to get out; she held it in though. Only a silent whimper hummed in Lucy's mouth. She shut her eyes tightly, ready to embrace whatever came at her. Either if it was the criminal (well, she's sure he is one) fist coming at her or lips. She was ready, she was naive and should have known it was dangerous to try to run away at this time of day.  
_

_"Open your eyes, I want to see them as I plo- Aah!" _

_The chocolate eyes of Lucy's opened at the sound of the harm's scream. Not only did her eyes shift from fear to joy, but so did her mouth. The desperate frown had turned into a small, grateful smile. _

_Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, an acquaint of Lucy Heartfilia stood in front of the rapist's bruised, unconscious body, his eyes lowered at the person in front of him, "Ignorant ass wipe, I thought you left town." he hissed then turned his head over to Lucy. _

_"Lucy!" he exclaimed and rushed over to Lucy's damaged body. Worried and concern was written all over his face, "Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah, just some bruises. Nothing serious." she replied, getting up slowly from the grassy floor. She stumbled a bit, but managed to stand still and keep a strong posture. A few seconds later, and none of them said anything, they didn't make eye contact either. _

_Finally, Lucy heaved a great breath, "T-Thank you, Natsu. Thank you, a lot." she stuttered thankfully. Natsu scratched the back of his head, "I was going to beat that dick any ways. But, you're welcome." Natsu drawled. Neither of them said anything again, Lucy expected him to ask questions, and her words were answers. No questions came from Natsu though. Only breathing and sometimes the light cough. _

_"You're not going to ask me questions?" Lucy questioned, she found herself disappointed a little 'bout how he didn't seem interest by her at all. _

_He grinned, "Finally you asked, Luigi! I thought it was rude to ask, I guess not!" he said._

_The run-away blonde growled at him, "The name's Lucy, not Luigi, idiot!" and she playfully punched his arm. He rubbed it softly, "Sorry, Lucy. Any what, can I ask my questions now?' he eagerly asked her. Her right hand went up and she waved it, "Shoot for it." _

_"Why are you out here alone, at this time of day? And why are you dressed like that?" Natsu inquired, his nose crunched up at the outfit Lucy was wearing: short beige skirt, combat boots, and a strapless, white, button up bloused. Lucy eyed her own outfit for a moment before smiling, "It's a cute outfit! Do you like it?" she questioned, while she gave him a little glare. A nod rushed onto Natsu's face, "Y-Yes!" he answered. _

_"Good, now about the other question . . . um . . . I runaway from home." she tried to figure out a way to explain to him without saying too much; but the only thought that came to her was, 'Trust him, tell him everything.' She kicked that thought out, it was way too risky, for both of them._

_"Why?"_

_" . . . . . "_

_Natsu waited patiently, but noticed the hesitant expression on her face; he decided not to push it and just wait for when she's ready. . . "You don't have to tell me, tell me when you're ready, okay?" he softly suggested. Then, their eyes met and they both smiled at each other. _

_"It won't be long until I'm ready, you'll find out soon." Lucy said to him with reassuring eyes. _

_He nodded, "I hope I do . . ." and he kept his mouth open, as if he was going to say more, and he did; "Are you going to be okay?" concern laced his words and the tone wrapped around Lucy's heart, causing her to wince in the inside. "Yeah, but . . . is there a forest or woods that can lead me out of this town? I can't take a train 'cause . . . " she didn't have to say anything else, Natsu already knew the reason. _

_A mental map was drawn in Natsu's mind, and he tried to think of a nearby forest or woods, he eventually found one._

_"There is a large forest at the west gates of this town, it's not much of a safe forest," he glanced at Lucy's panic face, "I can lead you there and show you you're way out, if you would like." Natsu soothed. Without thinking, Lucy quickly told him yes. If Lucy had to face things worst than the I-almost-got-raped incident, she would need Natsu or some strong like Natsu. "Oh, and a few of my friends might come with since they're aching to explore the forest - and I am the only one who knows it by heart." Natsu said, a smirk plastered on his face. _

_'Is he trying to impress me?' Lucy thought, blushing at her imagination. She stared at Natsu's face and body, and couldn't help but notice the bruises and bandages. "Eh, why do you have all these . . . bandages and marks on you?" she questioned, analyzing every single hurt mark he had on his physical form. _

_Natsu looked at her confused before saying, "Oh!" as soon as he knew what he was talking about. However, he didn't want to tell her. She might be frightened by him, and leave him, just like Lisanna did! He wouldn't allow that, "I'm the clumsy type of person. Hehe." he explained while letting out a nervous chuckle. A delicate eyebrow of Lucy raised up, finding that hard to believe; she didn't push it further though. Just like what he said, once the person was ready, they will tell you. _

_"So, wait, lets make this clear. You're going to help me run away, along with a few other friends?" Lucy said, making sure that she had heard everything correctly. _

_"Yep! You're going to love my friends, too! I have this new girl friend, her name's Erz-"_

_"When do we meet up?" Lucy interrupted him, not caring about his friendships with others. Not in a selfish or inconsiderate way, just because she wanted to know when to leave so it would be harder for her father to find her. _

_Natsu thought for a moment, rubbing an invisible beard at his chin. Lucy giggled quietly, counting seconds to when he finished thinking. _

_'1 . . 2 . . 3 . . 4 . .5 . .' she counted until Natsu snapped his thumb and index finger together, "Today, right now! I'll call my friends, and we'll meet up at the west gate!" _

_"Now?"_

_"Yes now, weirdo! I just said that, didn't I?"_

_Lucy stayed silent, feeling stupid, for having Natsu repeat himself when she clearly heard what he said. "Okay, looks like you got a bag of stuff . . . or large backpack." Natsu mumbled, taking a glimpse of the huge bag that slung behind Lucy. _

_"Now what do I need . . . I'll just text Gray to get the things for me." Natsu muttered, pulling out his phone and unlocking it. Lucy didn't say anything still, she didn't have anything to say. But Natsu didn't acknowledged her silence, he ignored it and contacted his friends. After two minutes, Natsu put the phone back in his pocket._

_"Lets head out now, okay?" Natsu asked, to make sure she was ready. She grinned at him, a rare genuine one. He returned the same gesture and threw his arm around Lucy, causing her to tense up a little. _

_"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe; I promise I will, Lucy Heartfilia!" _

_Lucy felt something flip in her stomach, and she felt more secure in Natsu's arms than she ever did when ten body guards stood by each side of her. Unaware, she laid her head on Natsu's shoulder and they both walked off, heading to the west gates to help Lucy escape far from the town and to a place where she will never be found._

_Natsu, he felt Lucy head touch his shoulder, and some of her blonde hair tickled his neck. Their legs traveled at the same pace, and neither of them spoke a word. They both had a few common things in mind: This is someone I can trust, this is someone I'll keep safe and protect. _

* * *

Whoa, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story, EVER. I hope it's all worth it and it all pays off. . . Review please!

That was a cheesy ending for this chapter, ha ha. But any who, I hoped you like! It took my two full days, I really hope it was worth it!

**Review/Favorite/Follow it, or not; but it keeps me grounded!**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


End file.
